championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Lemuria Crisis
Lemuria Crisis Unlike previous crises, the Lemuria crisis mission is repeatable. It may be accessed via the submarine on Monster Island once you accept the first mission (available at level 31). There was a period where level 31's were unable to actually enter the crisis zone, but this appears to have been resolved. The crisis mission is in four parts. The first three phases are soloable - the final phase is the most difficult boss fight you've encountered to date and is not actually necessary to unlock access to Lemuria. There is a quest associated with each phase of the crisis mission that you will complete on your first time through so while the whole crisis story arc is repeatable, the quests are not. Phase 1 (Killing Fish) In the first phase, you need to kill some sharks and piranhas. They swarm, so it is inadvisable to attempt to plow through them solo. The swarming behavior can be used to your advantage - if you injure one of the fish, other nearby fish will quickly kill it for you. In this way, it is not difficult to mow things down without getting your hands very dirty. Phase 2 (Blowing Things Up) In the second phase, you need to disarm some mines and blow up some submarines. Disarming the mines is relatively straightforward - they don't activate until you get close, then they will pulse for a few seconds before exploding. You do not get credit for blowing them up, you must disarm them. Most mines are guarded by 3 lemurians, which you will have to deal with in order to safely disable the mine. Pulling the mobs away from the mine will not start the countdown. No matter how hard you shoot them, you cannot just destroy. Blowing up the submarines requires you to go inside. The glowing blue circles at either end of each sub is an entrance. Once inside, you have two or three small lemurians and one larger one to deal with before you can flip the self destruct switch. These mobs respawn quickly. It is possible to CC them all, flip the switch, and escape before crowd control wears off. If you do not escape in time, the explosion will likely kill you - but you will get credit. Phase 3 (Fixing the Sub) In the third phase, you need to babysit some repair drones while they patch holes in the submarine. The robots cannot repair the ship in one pass, so you may have to repeat the following process three or more times before finishing: (Before you can do anything, you need to pick up a flare gun from a crate at the end of the ship.) # Find a white pinging crosshair on the ocean floor (in the area marked on the map). #* These move in around and you may have to look around for a while before finding it. # Use the flare gun. # Defeat the lemurians that are summoned along with the crates. # Wait for drones to pick up supplies. #* It is possible to heal the supply crates, apparently increasing their yield per drop. This may be unintentional. # Defend drones as they repair the ship. # Repeat. When the ship is fully repaired, a brief cutscene will play and you can now enter the ship via the hole shown. Phase 4 (The Impossible/Optional Boss Fight) When you enter the sub, you will be offered a mission to kill Aphotha - as well as the option to return to Monster Island (from which you will now be able to reach Lemuria proper). If you eventually give up on the boss and want to leave, you may have to drop the mission to get the prompt to talk to the quest giver again. The reason the boss fight is so tricky is that his entire room is full of purple miasma. This stuff has the nasty effect of rapidly charging your energy. If you are full of energy, it inflicts damage to you in stead (to the tune of about 150 hp per tick). So, in order to beat the boss, you must spend energy faster than the miasma generates it. Obviously, using your energy builder attack is one of the last things you want to do. The boss does not move around and does not have much health, but he is fond of holds - which can seriously reduce your ability to burn energy. Taking on Aphotha Tactic A; The option of having a tank on said team is very beneficial. Especially if he/she has plenty of life points and more than one AoE. In my case, I had an Invul/Unbreakable/Might tank on my side, spamming both Foot stomp and hand clap. Have the tank aggro Aphotha from several feet back, this will trigger his main Hold, once all the attention is focused on the tank, make sure to spam every move (obviously). His main attacks are all within melee so the tank should have no problem. Burn him down with everything you have and the victory is easy. Tactic B; This strategy is based around having a healer on the team. I completed the mission with an Ego healer with ego form and force bubble. It's safe to say that having him/her spamming heals is a must. With no tank, someone has to take the aggro. Make sure the "tank" is established and bombs away. Aphotha doesn't hit too hard but the healing should mitigate all the damage. Make sure to switch builds (Avenger, Sentinel) if your superstats are endurance or recovery. Sentinel and Protector, would most fit the situation. Category:Missions